The invention relates generally to non-destructive evaluation (NDE) and more particularly, to fusing multi-modality NDE inspection data for a component onto a three-dimensional model of the component.
A variety of NDE inspection modalities are available to inspect industrial components, including infrared radiography (IR), ultrasound (UT) inspection, eddy current (EC) inspection, digital radiography, coordinate measuring machine (CMM), optical measurement and computed tomography (CT). Typically, the output of the NDE takes the form of a two dimensional (2D) image. However, the 2D NDE images are not readily comparable with three-dimensional (3D) models of the component under test. In addition, the 2D NDE images do not lend themselves to alignment of NDE data obtained using different NDE modalities.
Previous attempts to map NDE data onto a 3D model used reference geometries attaches to both the 3D model and to the component under test. However, the reference geometry may introduce inspection artifacts and noise, thereby reducing the inspection accuracy, such that the mapping process cannot be performed with a high enough degree of accuracy to satisfy the requirements of various inspection processes, for example the inspection of turbine blades. Moreover, it would be impractical to attach a reference geometry to every component under test.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an inspection method that maps NDE data onto a 3D model without the use of a reference geometry. It would also be desirable for the inspection method to fuse NDE data obtained using multiple NDE modalities onto the 3D model.